Dalton Academy's pros and cons list
by lelyinthesky
Summary: It was really hard to keep Kurt's pros and cons list unbiased when he kept discovering things like how Blaine had lied about his gig at King's Island just to sing with him.


**Dalton Academy's never ending and highly unstable pros and cons list**

**Summary:** It was really hard to keep Kurt's pros and cons list unbiased when he kept discovering things like how Blaine had lied about his gig at King's Island just to sing with him.  
**N/A:** Based on the known suspicion that King's Island doesn't even do holiday concerts anymore and Blaine just wanted an excuse to sing with Kurt. I apologize for any grammar/mistakes/really awkward structured sentences, for English is not my first language.

**I.**** Pros and cons **

Kurt loves making lists. More than a High Fidelity syndrome, it's just the way he organizes things in his head. _"Do I really need to buy the new Italian Vogue?" _He would check if the cover would make it anywhere near his top ten favorites of all time, and there you had it. Ten bucks he could save, or spend in a completely necessary way. His system had always worked.

But then he came to Dalton Academy, and his pro vs. con system proved itself to have some flaws. As soon as he stepped into the school's classic and elegant wooden corridors and mostly cold and grey dormitories, he made a list of the things he hated in his head.

- Uniforms

- Too much work

- Math lessons he had never seen in his life and that were somehow basic knowledge

- Those horrendous obligatory light brown sheets on his bed

- The Warblers' unwillingness for his ideas

- The weeks he had too much work and couldn't drive home to see his dad

- He was still not used to blending in the crowd, and it was taking some effort on his part

- He wasn't sure it was worth it.

He often missed the time he could waste just hanging out with Mercedes at McKinley High's empty classrooms during breaks, and even though he was still recovering from Mr. Shue's Journey obsession, he missed how New Directions would allow him to perform a duet by himself, if he wanted to. His cons list would get even longer when he added the money his dad and Carole were spending with him at the school – that haunted him whenever he called home and heard his dad complaining about the price of gas.

Up until that moment, whenever Kurt wasn't sure about something, he would simply place his cons list next to the pros, and things would seem as clear as those fabulous pearl boots Melánie Laurent was wearing at the latest issue of Vogue. But after some time having a trouble with this system, he had to admit his list of Dalton pros could use some biasing.

- No bullying

- No Karofsky

- No dealing with Rachel's freak-outs everyday (just sometimes, when she called him to inquiry about Finn's recent whereabouts)

- No clothes ruined by tacky colored slushies

- Blaine

- Blaine's voice

- Blaine's perfect hazel eyes

- Blaine's curly hair that looked amazing without gel

- Study meetings at their dorms in which Kurt could see what Blaine's hair looked like without gel

It didn't help that both times Kurt tried to seriously work on his list at the cafeteria Blaine brought him a latte and exciting news about Wicked touring Ohio.

But the truth was that whenever Kurt was feeling a little too much like another brick in the wall, he could see Blaine looking at him at the corner of his eye, and that single look was enough to make him feel like the only boy in the room.

So what it didn't happened as often as he'd wish to, and so what it was probably just a pride thing, considering how much Blaine took as his role to become some sort of a mentor to Kurt – it was still better than everything he got off years of McKinley.

**II. ****Belayed lessons on logic**

But of course there were moments when something like _this_ happened, and it just got really annoying to deal with the Dalton cons list. Kurt hadn't seen Blaine nearly as often as he wanted since they came back from winter break, there hadn't been any Warblers practice so far, and now he had less than two days to study for a complex and mostly insane math test. To be taken _that evening._

"I have no idea what I'm doing here", he said, after a couple of minutes of fake concentration and scribbling on his notebook in the study room with Wes and David.

"Thank God I'm not the only one", sighed David, dropping his pencil on top of his notebook as if it was something poisoned. "I'm trying to use this formula Mr. Smith gave us, but so far the only use I got for it is to turn it into a dog. See?"

Wes chuckled, and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Who schedules a test for two days after the holidays?"

_"At 7 pm?_" David turned a page. "Only time available, my ass, it's not my fault he can't work his schedule right to squeeze a test into his actual classes."

"We should rebel", Kurt said, and flashes of him, Wes and David singing _The Cell Block Tango_ crossed his mind. _You know how some teachers just can't hold their arsenic..._

"Good luck with that, dude. He's still the one giving you your grade at the end of the year", Wes replied, coming back to his book "And I need at least a C if I want to pass."

Kurt went back to the numbers on his own notebook as he realized they could as well be in a different language. The only bit of English he saw, in fact, in a page crowded with sinus, co sinus and formulas that looked like little dogs, were the words he remembered scribbling during class: _Baby it's cold outside._

Which explains why Kurt wasn't paying attention to Mr. Smith that day.

He couldn't help but smile. That was probably at the top of his list of favorite Dalton facts: the night Blaine asked him to help him rehearse for a gig he got singing _Baby It's Cold Outside_ at King's Island. Kurt spent most of his holiday thinking about those four minutes, even though most of them were a bit of a blur - considering the whole time Kurt was too busy dealing with the butterflies in his stomach and repressing his urge to kiss Blaine any time he got close enough for him to see his eyelashes and delicious lips, and _his beautiful, perfect eyes staring directly at him..._

"Kurt? Dude", Wes was waving a paper in front of him, another formula turned into animal. "It's a _geo_raffe. Get it?"

Kurt nodded politely, and David sighed. "Shut up and try working the formulas out, Wes."

"So did any of you go see Blaine's gig at King's Island?" Kurt asked before he could contain himself, and before Wes got another chance to waste more of their time in such spectacular manner.

Kurt hadn't mentioned anything after they all came back from the holidays, but he was a little hurt that Blaine never invited him to see the actual show. He wouldn't have minded the drive to Mason. Considering everything Blaine had done to him already, like driving to Lima to face Karofsky, it seemed like the least he could do. And he certainly wouldn't mind seeing Blaine perform again, even if it was with a random and obviously much less fabulous girl.

Kurt almost asked him during one of the long conversations they had by text during the holidays, that covered pretty much every topic from late night Emma Watson interviews on Leno to the horrendous singing Santa Claus Finn insisted on putting on their front yard. But he thought he would be intruding. If Blaine wanted him there, he certainly knew he could have just asked-

"What gig?" Wes said, without looking up.

"The one at the King's Island Holiday Concert" Kurt replied. "He was going to sing _Baby It's cold Outside,_ he even asked me to help him rehearse"

"What are you talking about? Blaine spent the holidays at his grandfather's in Minnesota_-ouch_"

Something seemed to have kicked Wes under the table they were sharing – David, who was staring angrily at his friend. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry about that, Wes, did I hit you?" David turned to Kurt "I think you're talking about that gig Blaine said he did _in_ Minnesota. Remember he mentioned that, Wes? The King's Island they have _there_? Where he sang _Baby It's Cold Outside_..." David sang that last bit in what seemed to be a much flawed Blaine impersonation.

_"Right!"_ Wes said at last, as if he had finally understood how to use the co sinus formula for more than animal-shaped art _"That gig._ Yeah, in the Minnesota King's Island. Sure. What about it?"

"There's another King's Island in Minnesota?" Kurt asked, suspiciously.

"It's new" David said, quickly. "Lovely place. Lots of Christmas... stuff. And performances. I heard it went great. My God, is this a 45 degree angle? I was looking for you!" he went back to his notebook, that suddenly seemed to deserve his full attention. Wes did the same.

Kurt looked at his friends - who now seemed exceptionally interested in math - and thought maybe insisting wasn't the best strategy. Thirty seconds of googling on his phone, though, and he was sure that there was no such thing as a King's Island in Minnesota, and that his suspicions were right: Blaine never meant to sing _Baby It's Cold Outside_ in public and he never needed rehearsal in the first place. But then why would he…

_Certainly not._ Could he have come up with that story just so he could sing with Kurt?

Wes and David were abnormally quiet and focused on their books, even though Kurt wasn't even hiding his suspicious looks or the grin on his face. He thought about running over to find Blaine and demanding an explanation – even though Kurt wouldn't dare to believe, maybe what he'd hear would be the one thing he was waiting for since the moment Blaine held his hand and walked him through the main corridor the first time he set foot at the school.

But that would demand a lot of courage from Kurt – something he lacked when it came to his feelings for Blaine – and he thought staring at the other boy's inspirational text would have the exact opposite effect.

There was something else he could do, though. Kurt thought of something that would send just the right message.

"I'll see you later, boys" he said, grabbing his books in a hurry, sending math to hell and leaving the study room.

**III. ****Wes and David's silent appeal to Kurt and Blaine **

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" David asked, as soon as Kurt left the room.

"What? How was I supposed to know Blaine's whereabouts during break were classified information?" Wes scratched his head and damned his roommate once again. Like it wasn't enough to have to deal with Blaine singing in the shower every single fucking night- "Oh, wait, is _Baby It's Cold Outside_ that song Blaine wouldn't stop singing?"

"_Yes_" David hit his friend in the head with some paper copies. "Remember that night he wouldn't shut up about how Kurt's voice was perfect for his and how they just had _the most amazing and magical and colorful singing experience ever_ and then I threw a pillow at his head because I was trying to watch CSI?"

"_Right_" Wes finally remembered the moment Blaine walked into their room spinning around and humming the tune to the song he would then hear every single night when the other friend showered. "I remember! _Oh my God, you guys won't believe how beautiful Kurt's voice is!"_ He made gaga eyes at David and held both his hands together on his chest.

"_Yes, Blaine, we remember, we've heard him sing before"_ David adjusted his tie the same way Blaine would usually do without even realizing. _"But you should hear it next to mine, oh my God"_

"_We're just so compatible!"_ Wes tried to mimic Blaine's goofy smile whenever he stared at Kurt for too long – a classic.

"_That's called desperate to get in each other pants, Blaine"_ David made the same indecent gesture he did the night they had a similar conversation about Kurt. _"You should work on it"_

"Oh, well." Wes concluded, after they laughed about their little theatre. "Maybe they'll finally get it on and Blaine can start singing in Kurt's room."

**IV. ****Little while lies **

"_Need a huge favor. Meet me at the piano room?" _

Step one of his plan was easy, and Kurt hit _send_ on his phone with a victorious smirk. More than a minute went by before Blaine replied with a polite _"Be right there." _

He always wrote entire words on texts - a trait Kurt valued greatly in another human being. Kurt got so many encrypted messages from Mercedes and Finn that he couldn't help but be surprised every time Blaine texted him.

That was obviously another excuse on the long list Kurt liked to call _"Lies I Need To Tell Myself On A Day To Day Basis So I'll Avoid Accidentally Tripping And Falling Into Blaine's Lips"._ He'd never admit how much he liked knowing that the other boy remembered him somehow. Like on Christmas night:

_"Hope your Christmas is better than mine so far - no one seems to have listened when I said I didn't need any more ties."_

_"You should see the sweater Finn just gave Carole. Could use some courage right now."_

"_Sounds like you could use an accidental wine spill."_

"_You're a Christmas miracle, aren't you"_

"Hey, you called me?" Blaine's voice came from the doorstep and Kurt tried not to jump in surprise. _Keep it cool._ _It's just a song_.

"Yes." Kurt tried to deal with the butterflies in his stomach when he saw Blaine close the door to the room - which until now was open, it had to be said, and - _damn, Kurt, stop reading what you want into everything he does and keep calm..._ "So I need a huge favor" he said, mastering his nicest and most (in)sincere smile.

"Of course. What can I do for you?" Blaine threw himself in the couch, much like the way they both fell next to each other that one _perfect, lovely_ evening.

"Remember when I helped you rehearse for the Christmas gig you got at King's Island?" Kurt tried to remain neutral. Was that a tone of concern on Blaine's face? His thick eyebrows surely seemed to have tensed up a bit...

"Uh, sure. What about it?" Blaine said, his forehead frowning and his voice a little weaker than usual. He almost stuttered.

_He is so full of shit,_ Kurt thought. _Thank God._

"So, this is going to sound like the _lamest_ _story ever_", he made sure to emphasize the last part with a slightly embarrassed smile. "But I was wondering if you could pay me back."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. He seemed oddly relieved and slightly excited, with that little smile on the corner of his lips that Kurt would swoon over whenever he got the chance. "You want me to sing with you?"

"Yes" Kurt tried to ignore that perfect little smile, and focused on finding the song on his Iphone. "You remember Rachel, right? I told you about her, Finn's ex girlfriend and New Direction's resident crazy diva?" Blaine nodded. "So turns out Mr. Shue is doing a duet competition" Kurt had calculated that if he used things that were slightly inspired by real events he wouldn't sound like he was shamelessly making everything up. "And of course Rachel wanted to sing with Finn, but I couldn't convince him of doing it. So she asked me to sing with her, tonight, because she knows I'm the best voice they've ever had - after hers, in her opinion, obviously - but we won't have time to rehearse beforehand and I wanted to be at least a little prepared because, well, trust me, you don't want Rachel to have a reason to yell at you."

Kurt finished the sentence – _for Christ's sake, it was the longest sentence ever _- in a heartbeat, and smiled awkwardly at Blaine, hoping he wouldn't notice how most of it wasn't true. At least his fear of being yelled at by Rachel was genuine.

"Sure" Blaine said, simply, and if Kurt wasn't carefully skeptical of Blaine's actions towards him, he would have simply accepted the cheerful smile on the other boy's face. He seemed like he didn't even listen the rest of his speech. "What's the song?"

Kurt blinked, and then turned to his phone again. "Oh, right, yeah. It's _Without You_, from Rent."

"Rent?" Blaine asked, smiling. So what that picking a Rent song after they both saw the play a couple of months before was a pretty big give away – Kurt meant for his story to be flawed and slightly obvious – much like the King's Island gig, which Kurt was now beating himself up for not having looked up earlier. King's Island doesn't even make Christmas concerts since 1992.

Plus, he had a list of songs he daydreamed about dueting with Blaine, and _any Rent song_ would probably make it into the top three.

"Yeah! I talked so much about the play that Rachel and Mercedes went to see it too" Did he ever mention Mercedes hates Rachel? He couldn't remember. "I think she's inspired."

As long as Kurt wanted Blaine to realize the whole scheme, he was hoping it would happen after it was already over and Kurt was back in his room. So he hurried along, while Blaine nodded with a smile. "I have the melody on my phone. The quality won't be the best, but I'm sure we can work it ou-"

"Oh, I can play _Without You _on the piano", Blaine said, crossing the room and sitting on the same piano he doodled while they were singing _Baby It's Cold Outside_.

_Shit_, Kurt thought. If there was one thing he found incredibly attractive were male hands playing a piano - especially Blaine's _beautiful, long, perfect fingers... _

"Kurt?" Blaine called, and Kurt tried to focus on something a little safer, like hungry kids in Africa. "Come on" He was already sitting and doodling the beginning of the melody and – much to Kurt's desperation and excitement – he had squeezed himself on one side of the stool so Kurt could sit next to him.

Next to him. In that tiny little stool. That would certainly involve a lot of pressing of shoulders, and possibly arms bumping into his body to reach the further notes and all of that would happen while Blaine played the piano and sang _Without You_, from Rent.

_So much for keeping it cool. _If Kurt believed in God, this would be the time to ask for help. So he just nodded, took a deep breath and took a seat next to Blaine.

**V. Dangerously close**

Blaine had to admit: it was all a little suspicious. Kurt asking him to help him rehearse, the same way he did before the holidays, and then coming up with that terrible story about McKinley's glee club - didn't Mercedes mention she hated Rachel when they went out that one time? - and on top of it all, doing a Rent song?

But the truth was Blaine didn't care. So he made the story about the King's Island gig up – he wasn't ashamed of it and he was partially hoping Kurt would ask him about the concert or discover the truth during the holidays, when he was miles away and the most awkward moment they could have had was through text messages or Facebook chat.

He even had a text saved as drafts, that made him think for hours whether to send it or not, at least twice a week: _"I thrill when you touch my hand"_. Which could either result in an text-based _Baby It's Cold Outside_ sing-a-long or in what Blaine really wanted: the moment all the flirting and the innuendos and the pretending to only be interested in mentoring him and worrying about him would be over.

Of course Blaine cared and worried about Kurt – and he was positive at first that he was going to keep it that way, because the last thing Kurt needed at the moment was another guy trying to kiss him when he wasn't ready. But then certain things happened, like a text asking him if he was watching Emma Watson on Leno late at night, followed by some well-behaved freaking out over the exact same things – her haircut, her amazing fashion sense, Daniel Radcliffe's abs – or like the energy he felt when they were both singing _Baby It's Cold Outside_ the other day, and their voices felt amazing together, and Kurt's lips really did look delicious, and Blaine would actually thrill when their hands touched. And the Just Mentoring, Just Worrying About Him And Just Being A Good Friend Plan proved itself to be incredibly hard to accomplish when Blaine couldn't stop thinking about how amazing Kurt's lips would feel on his or how good their voices sounded together.

_Fuck it_, Blaine didn't care if Kurt asked him to sing a Justin Bieber song in a Bar Mitzvah, he would do anything to feel that way again.

But the moment Kurt sat on the piano stool next to him – dangerously close was a better way of putting it – Blaine realized that maybe he hadn't thought the whole thing through. Playing the piano seemed like a good idea – showing one of his talents couldn't hurt, right? And singing show tunes off a recording on a phone was probably a crime in at least five states. But when Blaine felt the warmth of Kurt's body pressing against his side, he noticed it might be a little too hard to concentrate.

"Sorry if I miss a note, it's been a while since I've played this one" he said, quickly, and he wondered if his smile was as nervous as Kurt's. Probably more. _So much for the 'I'm The Bigger Man And I'm Just Here For The Mentoring' plan._ "Should I start?" he added, and Kurt nodded.

**VI. **_**Without you**_

_**The ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows**_

Blaine had a feeling his voiced missed a note, and he hoped Kurt didn't notice. But it wasn't his fault that Kurt moved his leg a little to the left during the third verse and their knees touched for a second.

**VII. **_**Without you**_

_**The seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play**_

_**The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly**_

_**Without you**_

Kurt realized he was a lot more nervous than he thought when he almost panicked after accidentally moving his leg to the side, which resulted in a brief moment in which their knees touched. He didn't dare to notice the other boy's slight high pitched voice during "the rain falls", which Blaine would never normally miss. He moved his leg as soon as he realized what happened, and tried to keep his eyes away from Blaine's lips. It didn't help that he ended up looking at Blaine's hands moving on the piano.

**VIII. **_**The earth turns**_

_**The sun burns**_

_**But I'd die without you **_

Blaine considered moving his leg just so their knees would touch again – maybe that would send the right message and Kurt wouldn't be so nervous around his touch. Hell, maybe _he_ wouldn't be so nervous around any form of touching between the two of them. Blaine was starting to feel ridiculous – it wasn't even like they weren't wearing pants, and… _great_, now he was thinking about Kurt with his pants off. _Better think fast. _

**IX. **_**Without you**_

_**The breeze warms**__**, the girl smiles, the cloud moves**_

Blaine moved his leg so his knee would push Kurt's, which woke the other boy from his self induced state of concentration on how shiny the wood was – it was the only way he could distract himself from Blaine sitting so close to him, singing a Rent song and playing the piano. He looked up and Blaine was smiling and signing that he should take it from there, and Kurt hoped he didn't get the order of the lines wrong.

**X. **_**Without you**_

_**The tides change**__**, the boys run, the oceans crash**_

_**The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry without you **_

Blaine congratulated himself on the idea – now their knees were touching and the totality of his concentration could be used on not getting any notes on the piano wrong and not holding Kurt's face with his hands and pushing his lips against his – even though Kurt's voice so close to his ears was such a dangerous distraction.

**XI. **_**The moon glows**_

_**The river flows**_

_**But I'd die without you **_

Kurt wondered if Blaine had noticed that his knees were still pressing against each other. It was very distracting.

**XII. **_**The world revives**_

_**Colors renew**_

_**But I know blue**_

_**Only blue **_

_**Lonely blue**_

_**Within me blue**_

_**Without you **_

_G__oddamn._ Their voices sounded incredible together.

**XIII. **_**Without you **_

_**The hand gropes**__**, the ear hears, the pulse beats**_

Some moment during the chorus they sang together, playing the piano turned into second nature, and Blaine stopped thinking about it – his hands moved through the keys hoping for the further notes just so he could lean a little more towards Kurt and their arms would press more against each other. He went through the lines hoping for the moment Kurt would join him again and he'd feel those same chills he got before. It felt incredible.

**XIV. **_**Without you**_

_**The eyes gaze, the legs walk, t**__**he lungs breathe**_

Kurt could feel his heart thumping inside his chest, and he hoped Blaine couldn't hear. Whenever Blaine leaned over to reach the last keynotes on the piano Kurt dared to move a tiny bit more to his side, pressing their bodies more against each other. He didn't close his eyes or look away from Blaine's hazel eyes, which were also staring directly at Kurt. He still couldn't believe how amazing it felt to hear their voices together, especially when their bodies were probably closer than ever before.

**XV. **_**The mind churns**_

_**The hearts year**__**ns**_

_**The tears dry**_

_**Without you**_

So Blaine had kissed and made out and done _stuff_ to other boys, _stuff_ that didn't always include the pants he was cursing at the moment, but he had to admit to himself – and that was probably the gayest and most ridiculous thing he had ever admitted to himself, but he didn't even care: that was the most intimate moment he had ever shared with someone.

He kept his eyes fixed on Kurt's, even when he was singing as much as to leave them barely open. He knew that Kurt was also making a point not to close his eyes, like he normally would – Blaine had observed him enough to know so. He didn't even feel the urge to kiss him anymore – it would be a crime to interrupt that moment.

**XVI. **_**Life goes on**_

_**But I'm gone**_

'_**Cause I'd die **_

_**Without you.**_

Kurt sang the last lines wishing the song wasn't just four minutes long. He even noticed Blaine held on to the last notes a little longer than usual, repeating the last two lines a couple of times, in which Kurt gladly joined. But then he stopped moving his hands on the piano and Kurt finally realized how they were so close to each other and how they were still staring at each other, breathing hard. Blaine had that look on his face – the one that made Kurt forget that he felt like he wasn't all of himself when he was at Dalton, that look that made Kurt sure there was someone that wanted him just the way he was. He wished he never had to move again.

**XVII. Breathe in, breathe out **

Blaine used words he would never dare to say out loud – not even to Wes and David, who would often use much worse language in front of anyone – to curse himself on the inside. Most specifically, he cursed his Just Mentoring, Just Being A Good Friend And Just Worrying About Kurt side.

He couldn't even tell how long they had stared at each other after they finished the song, when their bodies were still pressing together. It felt like ages and it still wasn't long enough. Both their breathing was hard and in sync, and the way Kurt was looking at him made Blaine sure that he had felt the exact same way, and that amazing feeling wasn't just his imagination.

He could have leaned just a little more and kissed Kurt. He could have ran his hands gently through the back of Kurt's neck and pressed his lips slowly across Kurt's mouth. He could have said everything he was meaning to say during the most nerve wracking holidays of Blaine's life.

But he didn't. And he knew it was the right thing to do, and he hated himself for it. He looked at Kurt and saw that same boy that sat by his side at the McKinley's staircase, a couple of hours after getting his first – unwanted – kiss. He was open and vulnerable. Blaine was feeling the exact same way, but Blaine knew he could handle what came out of it. He wasn't sure about Kurt. Not yet, anyway.

And while the Ridiculous, Stupid, Desperately In Love, Humming _Baby It's Cold Outside_ In The Shower And Making Up Stories About Fake Gigs Just So He Could Sing With Kurt side of Blaine was pushing his body towards Kurt's lips screaming _"Risk it! Just take a chance!"_, Blaine's other side made sure to remind him it was _too_ risky. And it could ruin everything.

Blaine smiled weakly and slowly moved away on the stool, looking again at Kurt to find another slightly awkward but genuinely happy smile. Blaine wasn't ready to risk losing that.

"I think you're ready" Blaine said, closing the piano lid slowly. "I mean, to sing with Rachel."

"Right" Kurt replied, and got up. He pressed Blaine's arms with his fingers and stared directly at Blaine. "Thank you."

Blaine blinked with a smile. "No problem." Kurt got his things and moved to the door, which suddenly opened and let the usual Dalton noise make its way through the room. "Hey Kurt!" he exclaimed, when Wes and David came in, chatting.

"Yes?"

"If you ever feel the need to rehearse again… I mean, like, outside the Warblers… if you sometimes feel like doing some extra work or you need help with a song, or something like that… Like this, you know, if you need me somehow" _Oh my God why was this sentence so long _and Wes and David were already starting to pay attention and giggle. "Just let me know."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks. You too." He replied, before saying hi to the other boys and moving towards the door.

"And good luck tonight!" Blaine yelled, as Kurt waved quickly before leaving the room.

Blaine wondered if there was a chance Wes and David wouldn't notice the goofy smile on his face.

"Were you two doing that thing when you put all your sexual tension into music instead of making out in the choir room after hours like the rest of us?" David asked, as soon as Kurt disappeared in the hallway. Blaine sighed.

"Oh, great. Was that another song we'll have to hear you jerking off to in the shower every night?" Wes asked, with a bored face.

"_What?"_ Blaine tried to hide his embarrassment with an indignant expression. "I do not!"

"Yeah, right." David replied, opening his books on the sofa. "Do you mind if we study here? The study room was invaded by a group of RPG players"

"What's wrong with our room?" Blaine asked.

"You'll be there in a second singing whatever soppy love song you and your boyfriend just sang in the most _amazing, beautiful, incredible_- Wes started, with a disgusted look.

"_-colorful, unbelievable, meaningful singing experience you ever had" _David completed, with a ridiculous smile Blaine had to admit probably resembled his own.

"So _A_, I hate you both. _B_, you sound like a married old couple, are you sure you're straight?" Blaine listed, getting up to leave the room. "And _C_, I was just helping him with something."

"Were you tutoring him on math for tonight?" David pointed a pencil at Blaine, with a threatening look. "Because I've asked you for help and you said you hated geometry."

Blaine frowned. "Why, what's tonight?"

"Mr. Smith is giving us a test on sinus and co sinus" Wes replied before opening his own notebook. "I appreciate your solidarity, by the way"

"Yeah, please feel free to _not_ even pretend you feel sorry for us and erase the pathetic smile you have in your face right now." David added, rolling his eyes.

Blaine couldn't even if he wanted to.

**XVIII****. Pros and cons**

Kurt may have gotten a bad look from Mr. Smith when he asked to leave the room in the middle of his math test just so he could check his phone, with the excuse he was waiting for an important message from his dad – but he wouldn't be able to just sit there for another hour and feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. He welcomed any punishment he might get when he opened a text from Blaine:

"_I thrill when you sing with me" _

That was it. Kurt was definitely starting a list of his favorite songs to sing with Blaine, he decided with a goofy smile on his face, right before going back to the classroom.

**The end. **


End file.
